


Король моего сердца

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Royalty, Pining Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: — Ты не можешь выйти замуж за Девкалиона! — Стайлз вскакивает, опускает руки на плечи Дерека и трясет его. — Он злой! Ты знаешь же, люди говорят, что он убил своих советников, когда они просили его подписать договор, который он не хотел! — в голосе Стайлза появляется паника. — Ты не можешь выйти за него!— Я не выйду за него, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек. — Но я должен на ком-то жениться, если не по любви, то хотя бы ради того, чтобы люди, как Девкалион, заткнулись об этом, — он поднимает взгляд, глядя на рассерженного Стайлза. Он так яростно защищает людей, о которых заботится, и это лишь одна из причин, почему Дерек любит его так чертовски сильно.И это то, что заставляет его продолжать говорить.— Мама дала мне список людей, которых она считает "подходящими", — заявляет он. — Но первый человек, о котором я подумал, это ты.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [king of my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581568) by [trilliastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

— Эй, Земля вызывает Дерека! — и с этими словами ему в голову прилетает бумажный шарик. Он поворачивается, глядя на Стайлза, но его друг лишь хихикает. — Что случилось? Ты выглядишь, как в тот раз, когда Лора заставила тебя пойти с ней на двойное свидание.

Дерек скалит зубы, смотрит на бумажный шарик и бросает его обратно в Стайлза.

— Ты обещал больше не говорить об этом.

— Я солгал, тупица! — смеется Стайлз. — Ты был  _так напуган._

— Ты тоже был бы напуган, если бы у тебя была такая сестра, как Лора, — Дерек любит Лору, действительно любит. Но когда она чего-то хочет, то может быть той ещё занозой в заднице, особенно когда речь идет о жизни Дерека.

— Ладно, если это не Лора, тогда что? — Стайлз садится на диван рядом с ним, мягко касаясь плеча Дерека. Но тот отводит взгляд, пытаясь скрыть свой румянец. Рука Стайлза такая теплая каждый раз, когда они соприкасаются, и сейчас Дереку приходится мысленно посчитать до двадцати по-французски, лишь бы только не сделать или не сказать какую-нибудь глупость.

Например, поцеловать его.

И  _Боже,_  как же он хочет поцеловать Стайлза.

— Моя мама сказала, что мне нужно жениться.

Как Дерек и предполагал, глаза Стайлза расширяются в шоке, а рука обессилено падает на колени. 

 _— Что?—_ спрашивает он в замешательстве. — Но… Лора же собирается стать Королевой, и она сказала, что любой, кто даже намекнет, что она должна выйти замуж, будет изгнан из Бикон Хиллз  _навеки!_ — кричит он, поднимаясь с дивана и принимаясь рассерженно ходить по комнате.

— Именно потому, что Лора не хочет выходить замуж, это нужно сделать мне, — вздыхает Дерек. Он ненавидит всю эту идею так же сильно, как и Стайлз, даже  _больше_ , на самом деле, но если это означает, что Лора и Кора смогут выбрать своих мужей, не задумываясь о политике, то он с удовольствием это сделает ради них.

— В этом нет никакого смысла! — снова расстроенно вопит Стайлз.

Приятно знать, что Стайлз о нем заботится. Даже если это не так, Дерек всегда хотел, чтобы это было правдой.

— Союзы, — говорит Дерек. — Ардженты все уши маме об этом прожужжали. А на прошлой неделе Девкалион сказал, что он прекратит продавать нам свою кукурузу, если моя мама не дает ему что-то взамен, — он фыркает, нахмурившись. — И это «что-то», видимо, я.

— Ты не можешь выйти замуж за Девкалиона! — Стайлз вскакивает, опускает руки на плечи Дерека и трясет его. — Он злой! Ты знаешь же, люди говорят, что он убил своих советников, когда они просили его подписать договор, который он не хотел! — в голосе Стайлза появляется паника. — Ты не можешь выйти за него!

— Я не выйду за него, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек. — Но я должен на ком-то жениться, если не по любви, то хотя бы ради того, чтобы люди, как Девкалион, заткнулись об этом, — он поднимает взгляд, глядя на рассерженного Стайлза. Он так яростно защищает людей, о которых заботится, и это лишь одна из причин, почему Дерек любит его так чертовски сильно.

И это то, что заставляет его продолжать говорить.

— Мама дала мне список людей, которых она считает "подходящими", — заявляет он. — Но первый человек, о котором я подумал, это ты.

Стайлз  _застывает_ с запущенными в волосы пальцами и открытым ртом, а выражение его лица по-настоящему шокированное. 

_— Я?_

Дерек сглатывает комок в горле, игнорируя инстинкт самосохранения, который кричит ему убегать, и кивает.

— Эта свадьба не обязательно должна быть настоящей. Нам ничего не нужно делать, кроме как держаться за руки в общественных местах или улыбаться. Тебе также можно будет встречаться с другими людьми и, — он делает глубокий вдох, — влюбляться. Я не буду тебе мешать, знаешь?

Стайлз моргает, до сих пор находясь в замешательстве, и со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Дело не во мне! — утверждает он, снова начиная ходить по комнате. — Как же твои чувства? Как насчет того, чтобы найти человека, которого  _ты_  полюбишь? Ты всегда этого хотел!

— Больше нет, — тихо говорит Дерек.

— Чушь! — кричит Стайлз, напугав Дерека. — Я знаю, что ты всё ещё об этом мечтаешь! Счастливый брак, семья! Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь!

Дерек закрывает глаза, печально качая головой. Он хотел этого, да, и, если честно, хочет до сих пор. Но только со Стайлзом.

— Почему ты бы так с собой поступил? — Стайлз опускается на колени перед ним и берет руку Дерека в свою. — Почему я?

Глядя в карие глаза Стайлза, Дерек находит всё то мужество, в котором нуждается.

— Потому что я люблю тебя. Я хочу все эти вещи с тобой, — шепчет он, почти отчаянно сжимая руку Стайлза. — Я знаю, что ты не чувствуешь того же, но это не меняет того факта, что я хочу провести остаток моей жизни с тобой, — продолжает он. — Даже если этот брак не будет настоящим.

От этих слов у Стайлза перехватывает дыхание.

— Дерек… — его голос в конце срывается, и Дерек закрывает глаза, вдруг больше не в состоянии смотреть на парня перед ним.

— Пожалуйста, просто обещай мне, что ты об этом подумаешь? — умоляет он, прижимая руку Стайлза к своей груди. — Если я не могу быть с человеком, которого люблю, то, по крайней мере, буду уверен в том, что у Лоры и Коры будет выбор.

— Дерек… — повторяет Стайлз, но на этот раз громче. — Посмотри на меня, — просит он.

Дерек качает головой. Он не может, не сейчас.

Он не может…

Стайлз обхватывает его щеку свободной ладонью.

— Да, Дерек, — тот открывает глаза, и видит, что Стайлз ему улыбается. — Да, я, черт возьми, выйду за тебя, долбанный ты мудак.

Настала очередь Дерека растерянно на него уставиться.

— Моё сердце принадлежит _тебе_ , глупый ты заботливый комочек пуха, — смеется Стайлз, закидывает руки на шею Дерека. — Я люблю тебя, и я ненавижу даже думать о том, что ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы быть счастливым!

Руки Дерека трясутся, и он не может дышать, а его сердце бьется с бешеной скоростью, особенно когда Стайлз целует его в шею. Это всё, что он хотел услышать, но это не может быть правдой.

— Ты… ты правда… любишь меня? — спрашивает он, смаргивая слезы.

— Да! — Стайлз отстраняется, безумно ему улыбаясь. — Да, я люблю тебя! Давай поженимся завтра же!

Да.

— Да, — отходит наконец Дерек от своего ступора, прижимая Стайлза к своей груди. — Завтра, сегодня, это, блин, не важно. Я люблю тебя.

Стайлз смеется, и это самый прекрасный звук, который Дерек когда-либо слышал.

И это все из-за него.

***

Когда они сообщают новость маме Дерека, она просто смеется и говорит:

— Долго же до вас доходило. Не могу поверить, что мне пришлось придумать для этого ложь, чтобы вы наконец-то были вместе.

Стайлз так злится, что несколько дней отказывается разговаривать с мамой Дерека.

Хотя в день их свадьбы Дерек может поклясться, что слышит, как Стайлз шепчет "спасибо" ей на ухо, а затем его  _муж_  поворачивается и счастливо ему улыбается. И, если честно, никто не может винить Дерека за то, что в этот момент он забывает обо всём остальном.


End file.
